Keeping Sky
by UtterBook-Worm
Summary: Sky and Zed thought they would be together forever, no questions asked right? But when the utterly gorgeous savant twins arrive at the seemingly trouble-free town of Wrickenridge, combined with a factor that is out of Zed or Skys control; their relationship is taken to new boundaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Sky POV**

I opened my eyes, the light pouring in through the cracks around the curtains almost blinding. I moved trying to escape his tight warm grasp, but he wasn't letting go.

"Baby, let me up."

No response, he was flat out.

"Zed?"

His colours were made up of a cheeky tint and an adoring hue. I sighed. I would have to be late or the third time in the four days of this week. He had woken up here every day for the past two weeks; Zed came over to my house to study, nothing else. And every day I forgot just how devilishly seductive he could be.

He started to squirm in his sleep, his legs becoming more entwined with mine. I should have been frustrated, but I could never be mad at him. Well not over things like this. I loved him with all my heart, soul and anything else you could love him with.

**Zed POV**

She still thought I was asleep. I did this every day without fail and she always fell for it. What could I say? I loved been close to her, covered in nothing but silence. Truth be told, I also liked walking into school late with her… people assumed things that were mostly true and it marked her as mine, saving me from having to punch someone for looking at her in _that_ way. And for the people that actually looked at her in _that_ way? Walked away from school in a cast.

"Baby, let me up." Fat chance.

She traced a pattern up the side of my face.

"Zed?" Her voice sounded so small and delicate, raspy in the morning. She sighed; I accepted it as a sign of defeat and pulled her closer. It took everything I had not to jump up shouting 'I love you' and start confessing my undying love.

She started tracing the outline of my features with her slender pianist hands, leaving a trail of fire where ever she touched. She started at my eyes, tracking down-wards until she reached my lips; she outlined the top, the bottom, before migrating to the crease in the middle. Timing it just right, I reached out and gently grabbed her index finger with my teeth and opened my eyes. She smiled that precious smile that took over everything else in a room and parted her lips and whispered "I love you"

I brought my head to rest on her forehead and whispered, "You know what? I love you too." Then that light sparked in her eyes and I knew exactly what she wanted in that moment, what she craved. I brought our lips together and rolled her onto her back, conjuring that passion that only existed between me her and a mattress. She her legs melted around my waist, pulling me closer; and in that moment life, just living, was perfect.

**Sky POV**

He came closer, warm and willing between my thighs. Then he came even closer and in that single second, my heart was overflowing with love.

**Sky POV**

"We can't go into school now! We're almost three hours late!" I practically hissed at Zed

"Sorry baby, but would you rather explain to my parents why we were late in the first place?" He always managed to interpret the information that I left out.

"Well I, erm. Hmph. Good point."

"So then are we going to school?"

"NO! Wait yes. No-erm- no. Argh yes."

"No, wait yes, no erm no, argh yes? Baby, am I starting the car or not?" He was looking at me with a totally devoted look in his eyes.

Sighing, I made the decision, "Yes, we're going to school."

"Thank God, because I could stand another awkward lecture from my dad about the- shall we say-birds and the bees."

A giggle escaped my lips, I had attended one or two of these 'lectures', and they were not all that fun. A smirk grew from his lips and he started the car.

"When are your parents back from New York anyway?" he inquired.

"They still don't know, maybe another two weeks maybe a month"

Sally and Simon were helping a gallery in NY open a new section, they had been rang by the curator and offered the temporary job, leaving me the option to live alone in Wrickenridge close to Zed or move away from him for a month or two. The choice really wasn't that hard.

"Don't take this the wrong way; but when they're back I'm gonna miss them been gone."

"Urgh, tell me about it! We have to get our own place soon, promise me."

He smiled and caressed my thigh, "I swear down baby."

For a normal guy, me even suggesting that would have been a huge step but for me and Zed? Nothing was a step, we were both ready for anything that came our way, prepared to do anything for or with each other: it was part of been a soulfinder.

The rest of the way to school we laughed and giggled over different things, Zed keeping his hand over my thigh the whole time.

**Zed POV**

We arrived at school in the middle of lunch, attracting many looks and smirks. We headed to the main office and signed in late, both of us not knowing what to put in the 'reason late' box, so we left it blank. The secretary shot Sky a look that immediately sent her cheeks into flames, a mischievous smirk that she couldn't quite hide appeared on her luscious lips. As it was Friday and we had already eaten at Sky's place, we headed towards Jazz practice.

_Everybody's going to stare at us aren't they?_

_Probably Baby, sorry_

_Oh, don't be sorry_

She gave me a look that made me want to take her back to the bedroom all over again.

_I may not be able to hear what you're thinking, but I can see exactly what you're feeling. _

She raised her eyebrow to emphasize her point.

_Thank God nobody else can._

_Keep up how you are and they'll be able to, baby._

**Sky POV**

We opened the door to Mr Keneally Giving the new clarinettist a lecture on keeping tempo, but the moment the door closed everybody turned their heads towards up, their eyes accusing and assuming the worst. Nelson was giving Zed the 'I'm going to kill you look', an unfortunate manifestation of his protective edge. We made our way to the window, the place we usually vacated as it was the same distance from the grand piano to the drums.

"Finally, Mr Benedict and Miss Bright have prevailed onto us their fine company, what, may I ask, kept you from turning up on time?"

"Car problems." Zed filled in Mr Keneally's blanks

"Then why didn't you simply walk?"

"You misunderstood me sir, the car was fine: the problem was us getting into it."

Mr Keneally jaw went rigid, I couldn't help it; my face erupted into all colours in the red spectrum.

"Get out and come back when you have a more appropriate attitude for school." The classroom hushed to silence. The words were said almost as a hushed whisper, but the intent behind it was clear. We hurried out the class room, as soon as the door was closed behind us I turned to Zed.

"You absolute idiot! What did you have to do that for?"

"I'm sorry Sky, really I am. I didn't think he would chuck us out of music practice I swear!"

"You should have seen it was going to happen!"

"I never thought to look baby, honest."

"Urgh, I still think second sight is frigging patch as hell!"

"I know baby, sorry."

I sighed, there was really no point in been angry, let bygones be bygones.

"It's fine, but please, please don't do that again. You know that I need good credit and recommendations from the music department. You know that, Zed."

"I'm sorry Sky," He pulled me into his arms, "Really, really sorry." I knew he meant it.

"Hmph. I'm gonna go and find Tina and Zoe. See you after lessons, Cay?"

He smiled as I walked away.

**Zed POV**

I hated watching her walking away mad. Not that she had any reason not to be, she needed a degree in music like I needed a degree in law enforcement, for her future. Damn.

Feeling slightly pissed off at myself I headed towards the parking lot were the rest of the 'school bad boys' were located. But something happened before I got there. I saw a vision of the future, I didn't understand it, but it terrified me.

It was Sky's face -afraid and threatened. Then the view changed and I saw not only Sky, but myself as well, she was standing close behind and her hand was placed over my elbow. Then I realised I was shielding her from something, _someone_. My own face was determined and protective, my fists curled into white knuckles; ready to do anything to defend her, but from what? What was it that had frightened her so much? Whatever it was, I didn't like it. Nobody, NOBODY scared my Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I know this chapter is quite long and barely gives you any info what so ever, but I just wrote it to lead up to the next one… XD**

**Sky POV**

Something was bothering Zed. I knew that without even asking him. What it was I didn't know; I would have to ask him as soon as I seen him. Right know I was been caught up on gossip by Tina and Zoe, Nelson still at Music practice.

So far they had mentioned the scandalous affair of Sheena of the Vampire brides and Neil from one (or was it all) of the sports teams, and the retirement of the head of sanctions (there's a shame). But the most intriguing of all the rumours was the new arrival of the Besnick clan; apparently it was a family of 6, two twin siblings - one a boy and one a girl – who would be attending our year starting tomorrow. There was also two older boys in the family, one around Xav's age the other about Uriels. The other two members of the family were the parents.

From the stolen glimpses of Lucas and Lucy (the twins) they were told to be auburn haired, hazel eyed, a centre of attention from both genders; to sum up they were utterly gorgeous. They moved from Oregon or was it Idaho? Somewhere west anyway. Nobody knew why they had moved, but they were pretty vicious rumours spreading around, which I really doubted were true.

The amount of people in the cafeteria had dwindled, leaving only us three and about 5 others; the bell coming up shortly we decided we had to get a move on. I stood up. I must have stood up too fast, my head was sent reeling. I whimpered and sat back down. Tina and Zoe did not let that go by unnoticed, they were at my side in seconds; one girl at each arm.

"Sky!"

"What's wrong Hun?"

"Nothing, really. I must have stood up too fast or something." I tried to calm the panicking girls down.

"You sure?"

"Yep" I stood back up to prove my point. As it turned out my point was proven wrong. I immediately sat back down.

"You didn't stand up too fast did you?"

"Guys I'm fine, honest. Must just be a dizzy spell." Dizzy spell my ass, my head felt like the inside of Big Ben at midnight.

"You sure?" Hadn't she said that already?

"I'm certain."

"Jesus, Sky!"

"What?"

"Your nose!"

I reached up to my nose when I looked back at my hand; sure enough it was covered in blood. Yuck.

"Hey guys I might to need to go to the nurse's office."

"I'll say!"

Zoe took my left arm and Tina my right and they gently guided me to the nurse's office. When we entered the nurse was already on duty and rushed towards us, "Christ! Honey, you look like a ghost!" I glimpsed a look in the mirror as I passed it, and I knew what she meant, my skin was now deadly pale, much paler than usual, my lips looking more peach than pink.

"Only one of you girls can stay with her, you know that right?"

"Oh, I have a test!" Zoe suddenly called out.

"Then honey I'm guessing you will be the one to go, sorry."

"Oh, okay. I was never that good with sick people anyway."

"See you later Zoe." Tina uttered. I groaned; it was the best I could get out of my mouth.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick." The nurse threw a container at me and I immediately puked. Yuck.

By the time I was finished I was pretty sure I had nothing left in my stomach. Ew. I rinsed my mouth out, getting rid of most of the taste, not all of it though. Just to make matters worse my nose started bleeding again. Another 15 minutes my nose stopped bleeding and the nurse told me to lie on my side, recovery position apparently. The nurse broke the silence, "Tina isn't it? I think it would be best if you go back to class now. And Sky I think we should ring your parents to take you home."

"My parents are out of town." My voice came out as a whisper.

"Oh, well anybody we can get a lift for you from?" The nurse inquired.

"Zed."

"He's in my lesson, I'll get him to come over and pick you up."

"Thank you Tina."

"Welcome."

**Z****ed POV**

I actually decided to turn up for lessons today, mostly because I couldn't be bothered to stand outside and explain why my face was so 'solemn' or 'cynical'; but also because I was scared. Like seriously terrified. My vision stalked every thought; I could not, WOULD not let anything happen to my Sky. I was only half focused on the lesson, my attention been occupied by searching the future. So far I had not found anything new.

About half way through the lesson my concentration was hindered by the late arrival of Tina Monterey and her ginger mane, she looked worried.

"Miss Monterey, may I ask why you are arriving three quarters though the lesson?"

"Sorry Sir, I was with Sky in the nurse's office."

My head shot up like a bullet.

"Oh dear, is she alright?"

"Yes, sir. She asked for Zed, sir." My heart was in my mouth, had somebody got to her whilst I wasn't there? Was she okay?

"Mr Benedict, it seems you are needed in the nurse's office. Please give Miss Bright my fond regards." I chucked my books into my bag, out the door before anything else was said.

On my way to the nurse's office I tried to reach out to Sky, to talk to her telepathically, but I couldn't find her energy to connect to. Oh, god had something happened after Tina left? I rounded the final corner and nearly knocked the door off its hinges. My eyes darted around the room before they came to rest on my Sky; she looked small and delicate, curled up on her side and asleep. That was why I couldn't reach her. I took an internal sigh of relief; there were no signs of attack or harm, although her face looked slightly paler than usual, probably not that much of a change that anybody else would notice.

An overly curvy woman with caramel skin rounded the corner, dressed in smart clothing.

"Well well, you must be the young man she mentioned."  
"Yeah, that'd be me. What's wrong with her? Why is she here?"

"Two girls brought her in; she had an excessive nose bleed, a spell of dizziness and an abrupt case of extreme vomiting."

"Will she be okay? What caused it?"

"Well I looked up her records and they showed no cause for such sudden illness, as far as I could tell it could be from either low blood pressure or dehydration, but neither of these should have had such a rapid manifestation."

"What can I do?"

"Make sure she is eating and drinking regularly, and that the gets enough sleep, as exhaustion could also be a cause, but that usually affects appearance as well as taking drastic influences in health."

"Will do. Can she come in to school tomorrow?"

"Tommorow is saturday."

"Oh, okay."

I walked over to her and crouched down making our heads level, I cupped the side of her face. She woke up swiftly at my touch.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." Her voice was hoarse from sleep.

**Sky POV**

"You ready to go home?"

I nodded my head, too tired to get the words out of my mouth.

He gave a weak smile in return.

He took me in his arms the way a prince would to a damsel in distress.

"I can walk you know."

"You sure?"

Nodding my head again he set me on my feet, his arms staying around my shoulders for support, his eyes never leaving me. Within seconds my legs cramped and I found my head heading to the floor. His arm caught me before I hit it, within a millisecond I was back in his arms.

"Let's get you home in one piece baby."

I smiled at his shows of concern. He slung my bag over his shoulder, Tina or Zoe must have brought it through with them.

He thanked the nurse.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a car door closing; I was lying on the passenger seat in Zeds car the seat was reclined backwards. I must have drifted off again. Then Zed opened the driver's side door. He noticed my eyes were open as soon as he sat down.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Then sleep."

The familiar roar of the engine filled the silence, thank god he didn't have his bike today of his would be difficult.

Then I remembered sensing something unsettling in Zed, but I had lost the link during the_ incident, _now I looked again I could sense something that unsettled me_. Zed _was_ scared_

"Something wrong baby?"

"Nothing you need to worry you pretty little head over."

"You sure?"

He turned around and smiled, "Certain babe."

"If you say so."

I watched him as he drove, I knew he was lying but I also knew he would tell me when he needed to.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Whatever for baby?" He frowned.

"For how I reacted at lunchtime. I didn't just react, I over-reacted. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for that Sky, I understand. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"No, you shouldn't. I had no right to react the way I did."

"That's a load of bull baby" I didn't hear the end of the sentence, I had drifted off again.

**Zed POV**

I rang Xav in the end; she'd been out for four hours. I had brought her home and put her in her bed, tucking her in tight and staying close by her side. She didn't move and was barely breathing; I had to check her pulse several times just to be on the safe side and to reassure myself she was fine: nobody was this still.

Xav said he would be as he could, but he was in Denver with Trace at the moment. It was silly, it was probably just a bug, or flu at the worst, but he understood my urgency: he had Crystal after all.

Another 5 minutes passed. Sky's breathing grew faster, sweat breaking out across her brow. I took the duvet from over her, it didn't help. She actually moved for the first time in four hours, but the movement was quick and unnerving. She crumpled into a ball, her heads against her knees. She started muttering in her sleep, I couldn't make it out, only hearing the words, "Zed", "Baby", and "Scared". She went silent again. Deadly silent. I didn't like it. She moved once, twice then again. The movements were small. She screamed a shrill scream of fear and shock. Then went right over the edge, I hadn't realised that she was on the brink of the other side of the bed until it was too late.

**Sky POV**

The screaming, the fighting, the violence it was all so real, so vivid. I woke up with a thump. I didn't recognise where I was until Zed rushed over.

"Jesus Baby! Are you okay?"

He was okay. He was here. He was okay. He was here.

"Baby!" I jumped up, landed a kiss on his forehead and held him close. He was okay. He was fine. He was okay.

"Sky your sort of squishing me here."

"Sorry baby." I didn't let go.

**Zed POV**

She had a look in her eyes, they were wild. It me the better half of 10 minutes to ensure her that whatever she had seen was a dream. Then there was a knock at the door. Xav was here.

**Sky POV**

Xav was at the door; it turned out that Zed had freaked out and rang him.

"Xav I'm fine, really."

"If your fine than it will do no harm to let me check," Xav tried, and failed to persuade me.

"Sky just let him check baby, please," Zed pitched in.

"He shouldn't have to! Just trust that I'm fine!"

"It would do no harm to check, Sky!"

"I don't care Xav! I'm fine and I don't want you to blooming check me!"

"Sorry Baby." Zeds voice came from behind me. He placed one arm around my midriff and one around my hips; he knew I could easily throw him of with telekinesis. He knew I wouldn't.

"Sky I am sorry, really."

"Get it over with Xav,"

"Okay,"

He took my hand, Zed still holding my in place. Then something freaky happened. Xav frowned.

"Xav? Something wrong?" Zed asked his older brother.

Xav dropped my hand, "Of course not, she's as healthy as ever."

You didn't have to be me to tell that that was a lie.

"What's wrong Xav?" Zed was panicking.

"Nothing! Yeesh." Liar, liar, pants on fire…

"XAV!"

"I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"So there is something wrong with her?" Zeds eyes were wild

"Zed, I don't know."

"Well know, Xav." Was I even a part of this conversation?

"I'll find out Zed, I promise."

Xav slammed the door on his way out. What was wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Patience is a virtue…**_

**Sky POV**

After Xav left, Zed constantly asked if I was okay- it was really getting to be annoying after three hours. I went in the shower. He used telepathy. I told him I was going to bed. He guarded the door. Why was he acting so strange? I couldn't sleep when I was worried about him. That coupled with the fact I really wanted cheese. How random but I literally couldn't get to sleep without tasting cheese. Strange…

I got out of bed as quietly as I could, knowing that stressed out Zed would run in the door at the slightest noise. I creaked the door open a slimmest fraction, looking to see where he was. The door flew open to reveal Zed behind it. I screamed. I honestly have no idea why.

That set Zed into full blown panic, taking my shoulders and backing me against a wall, assuming we were under attack, from what I had no freaking idea. I could see him scanning the room.

"Zed, what the hell are you doing?"

"You screamed. You were scared. You screamed."

"Yeah, at you blooming idiot!"

He turned around to look me in the face.

"What? Why were you screaming at me?"

"You scared the shit outta me!"

Relief poured out if him, "Oh god, baby, tell me that's all it was."

"Yeah, it was."

He sighed and fell to his knees, hugging my waist.

"You promise it was nothing else?"

"I swear down; what's up baby?"

"Nothing now baby, absolutely nothing."

**Zed POV**

Was that really all it was? That was what I had been so scared of all this time? I felt myself fading into the future. And saw the scene again; except something was different this time, it wasn't just me and my Sky in the picture it was my whole family, poised to fight against an enemy that I could not see. My nightmare was not over. Damn.

**Sky POV**

Zed was… strange. He went from relieved to kill-anything-that-moves mode, in a matter of seconds. Regardless how many times I asked him what was wrong he always told me something other than the truth. I got some cheese, attracting some very confused looks from Zed: he didn't understand why I needed to get out of bed at almost midnight for cheese. Neither did I to be honest.

I couldn't get Zed to calm down. The best I could do was to get him to sit down on the settee, where I fell asleep with my head in his lap, my arms wrapped around his thigh. I knew he couldn't get away easily this way.

**Zed POV**

How the hell could she sleep in that position? And what the hell was the deal was with the cheese? It was the little cute things like that made me fall in love with her all over again.

I had searched the future for hours, half watching Sky now and half sensing the future. I couldn't find what I wanted to though, or what I needed to. I couldn't find a single thing about the thing Xav had freaked out about, or anymore of my previous vision. All I could get was tiny hints of what was to come, something about my Sky and Phee at a store, Sally and Simon making a surprise arrival in the next four weeks at least, my mum been extremely happy about something; and always a glimpse of my Sky's fear. But never what she was scared of. Maybe it was me that was scaring her? I knew for a fact that if Sky had acted like half the clingy stalker I had I would be terrified for her.

**Sky POV**

I woke at around nine in the morning on the settee, Zeds arms wrapped around me and my hands balled up against his chest. Although I could stay in this moment forever, I had to get up. Zed was sweating and it was going on me, how gross. I stood up, ouch, my legs were cramped; must have been from sleeping on the blooming settee. I went in the shower after taking Zeds top off: he was still in his clothes from last night. I thought over the night's events, particularly the scene with Xav. I was starting to make myself very anxious, when a deep voice came from behind me.

"Yeesh, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Zed's arms circled around my torso, rocking me gently to and fro.

"Sorry Zed, but I'm not wearing any panties."

"Hmm, I noticed." He started caressing his way down my neck with small, sweet kisses. Then he made his way to my lips, my legs going around his hips; and then one thing led to another…

**Zed POV**

My phone rang for the third time in the last ten minutes. My Sky was asleep again and I knew I was missing work, my dad would not be happy with that. The fourth time the phone rang it started to make my Sky squirm in her sleep, so I answered it. It was Yves.

"Zed where the hell are you? Dads making me do _your_ jobs. I only came over because Phee had a day off."

Somewhere in one of Yves and Phoenix's endless bickers, it came about that Phoenix was not independent enough so she got a job as a barista in Starbucks just to spite Yves.

"Why didn't you just use telepathy? There was no way I could have ignored as easily then."

"Well baby bro, there are only so many reasons a 17 year old would be this late for work. I could only imagine what was going on in your mind, and I would have preferred not to be as mentally close as telepathy requires when certain thoughts were in your head."

Made me laugh. A lot. "Fair enough. See you later"

"What? No don't hang up on m—"

I hung up on him.

_Zed are you coming or not?_

The telepathic message must have triggered something in my Sky's head; her eyes flew open to reveal the stunning sapphire irises that I loved.

_Damn you Yves, you woke Sky up_

_Good, maybe she can convince you to haul your ass over here!_

_I can't leave her alone Yves, I had a vision about her. I won't leave her alone_

There may be a chance I was over-reacting about this vision, but with Sky I would take no risks.

Then Phee decided to pitch into the conversation, which made me wonder who else was listening in.

_I can come over if you like. Laughing at Yves hauling around these old wooden tables has gotten boring._

Whoops, today was the day the new café furniture came in.

_I'll start heading over when Phee gets here then._

Phee was able to handle herself, she could help my Sky should anything happen when I wasn't here.

"What's up Zed?" At least my Sky had the manners to tune out of my conversations, strange considering she was the only person I would mind butting in.

"I have to head over to the ski lift: Yves needs help setting up the new tables."

"Oh. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I would love you to, but Phee's coming over, and you barely get to see her anymore."

"Urgh, great."

"I thought you liked Phoenix!"

"I do! She's like a sister to me, Zed. I just didn't want to get out of bed."

"Oh. Well she had to get down from the café before she started to come over, so why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when she's closer?"

"Thanks baby."

She snuggled back up into the bed covers, closing her eyes. I went to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

She whispered delicately into my ear, "I love you."

I placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you too."

**Sky's POV**

About half an hour later, me and Zed were dressed and waiting for Phee in the living room. I looked intently at the mirror in the hall, I couldn't help but have a vain moment; I felt -I don't know – bloated?

"Hey Honey , I'm home!" Phee bounced through the door, the need for knocking irrelevant to her.

"Phoenix!" I ran over to her, capturing her between my arms in a friendly embrace.

"Jesus baby, you could have warned me you were having an affair." I giggled at Zed's weird comment, not really knowing what to say to it. "I better be heading off now."

I pulled a pet lip, "You sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry baby. I'll be back as quick as I can, promise."  
"You better. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He kissed me slowly and passionately, our tongues melding together.

_Stop making out in front of my girl, guys_

The message came through from Yves.

Zed turned to Phee, "Snitch!" He teased.

_She was only preventing watching her in-laws going at it. _Yves defended Phee's actions; she must have been talking with him the whole time.

Phoenix giggled.

"I'm gonna go before my own dad sacs me."

That time it was me giggling, "Love you!" I shouted after him as he ran for the door.

Just before the door shut he popped his head through, "Love you too Baby!" A smile spread from his ear to ear.

**Zed POV**

God I loved her. Every moment I spent with her was precious, unique. But with my visions and Xav's uncertainty about her health, it didn't take Einstein to figure out something was about to happen. Something with big consequences. Or something I was blowing way out of proportion.

**Sky POV**

After a heavy session of nail-painting, manicures (well I manicured Phee's nails, I had no nails to manicure) and hair styling; It was time for dinner. We sauntered into the kitchen and pulled microwavable fries and a ready-made pizza out of the freezer, neither of us could be bothered to cook. My hair was far longer than usual, Phee having attempted to flatten it; although my hair seemed to be impervious to straighteners: it turned wavy instead. Phoenix's hair pretty much did whatever you told it to, so I had curled it.

The oven set to cook the food within 20 minutes; we sat in the living room.

"So Sky, how's your life?"

Laughing, I replied, "My life's going good Phee, how's yours?"

"My life is- worrying, at the least."  
"That doesn't sound good, what's up?"

"You know how I've been working as a waitress at Starbucks?"

"I thought you were a Barista?"

"Long story short: I kept drinking the coffee so my boss changed my job description," Chuckling was my only response, "Well anyway, there's this customer that always comes in; and I swear to god he's stalking me."

"Phee he won't be stalking you."

"Hush, I wasn't finished. Whenever he comes in he stares at- well- certain parts of me," She seemed uncomfortable.

"Ew."

"Yeah I know right! It's disgusting. But I got really freaked out one time and read his thoughts, I know I shouldn't have; invasion of pervert's privacy and everything, but he was thinking things about me Sky, things that he shouldn't have dreamt of thinking about. Things that weren't legal, Sky."

"Oh God, are you telling me he was thinking of like, raping you?"

"Exactly Sky and I'm scared! What if he acts on these thoughts! Jesus, what do I do?"

"Have you told Yves?"

"No, I wouldn't know what to say," She admitted.

"Well that would be your first step. He can help you out after that, Phee. We can't prove to any normal humans that that was what was in his head; there is nothing to convict him of."  
"What do I say to Yves though, Sky?"

"He's your soulfinder, Phee. You'll figure out what to say."

"Thank you Sky, you're a good friend."

We were interrupted by the beeping of the microwave timer, dinner time!

**Phoenix POV**

Sky and I headed towards the kitchen, and I had to say I was relieved to share my disturbing experience with somebody else.

Sky walked over towards the oven, but before she got there she swayed on her feet, grabbing onto the kitchen bench for support.

"Sky? Are you okay?" I placed my arm under her shoulders, offering reinforcement.

She rapidly shook her head, her lips pursed together tight, her face almost ghost-white.

"You're gonna be sick aren't you?"

This time her head nodded. I half carried half ran up the stairs with her to the bathroom, or more precisely the toilet. I held her hair whilst she repeatedly almost dunked her head into the water. Eventually the chain flushed for the last time.

"Sky what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, I must have caught a bug or something," She seemed rundown, exhausted.

"Exactly how long have you had this 'bug' for Sky?"

"I don't know maybe a week?"

I gave an understanding smile, "Poor thing, you still feel up for eating?"

"I'll eat something, I'll just brush my teeth first."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

…

**Zed POV**

Eventually! The sun had just gone down and we were finished installing the furniture in the café, despite Yves and I's constant groaning. I hadn't managed to pick up anything from my Sky all day, my mind been completely devoted to the instruction manual that came with the tables; but now that I sensed for her energy, I realised something was bothering her deeply. The way very few things could. She was neither angry nor sad, but in a realm between anxiety and shock. She felt lost. Well if she was lost, then I would guide her back towards comfort. I needed, NEEDED, to be with her.

I left the Skiing resort in a rush, not even bothering to say goodbye. The small roads seemed a thousand miles long, a time-wasting obstacle between me and my Sky. But eventually, the torment was over and I was close to Sky again, outside her house I jumped off my bike (having swapped it from the car) I sprinted towards the front door, which was unlocked. I told her to always lock it. No time for whining about the door, I was close to her.

**Sky POV**

Oh God, he was here. What the hell did I say to him? The last two hours had been one of the most shocking and stressful times in my life. But the collection of thin rectangular white plastic tests- which all contained identical red stripes- had been one of the most important and life changing surprises I had ever encountered. Whether it was a good surprise or not? Well the jury was still out on that one.

Oh no, I had about five seconds tops before he came barging in. Crap. I was scared; I didn't know what to say to him for the first time in a very long time. Jesus, what should I do? Why did Phee decide I needed to be alone? Too late to think about that, Zed had busted into the room looking - well- apprehensive.

I didn't think I just blurted out the three words, the five syllables: the one sentence that would change his life. He was less than a foot away; if I didn't say it now then he would see the tests and find out for himself. How did we get into this mess?

"Baby, I'm Pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky POV**

Almost five minutes had passed, and I hadn't dared to look up from the bathroom sink where I was standing. As soon as the word 'pregnant' had passed my lips, he froze. One leg standing in front of the other, one arm reached out towards me. I was just happy he hadn't turned around and walked away, I couldn't go through this alone.

Did I dare look?

Heck no. But for him? Damn, anything for him.

I slowly turned my head towards him. To him, the simply move must move must have seemed timid and bashful; to me it was bold. The look on his face could tell me what he thought about this. About having a child.

"Zed?" My voice sounded like an anxious whisper.

"Did you just say you were-"

"Pregnant? Yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

He collapsed onto the floor. Not the reaction I was looking for. But then again, how was I expecting him to react?

I ran over to him, turning his body so he was flat on his back. Oh crap; he was completely unconscious.

"Zed?" No response.

"Baby?" My voice broke as tears openly fell down my face.

His eyes fluttered open, taking less than a nanosecond before he realised I was crying my eyes out.

"God, Sky come here." His voice sounded nervous, as if he didn't think I wanted him in my arms.

I dived towards him, burying into the place where his toned shoulders met his neck, and I felt him wrap me in his warm arms.

"We'll get through this, baby. Whatever it takes."

**Zed POV**

Shes pregnant. Like Baby stomach pregnant. Oh Shit. Simons gonna kill me.

Mental cringe. Not what I should be thinking about. How the hell did we manage this? We were always safe.

Was this what Xavier seen?

Oh god. Oh god.

I couldn't think straight, my mind unable to process that one word. _Pregnant. _With child. Expecting. Crap.

She was crying, my beautiful love had tears falling from her eyes. That I could handle. I hugged her, comforted her.

I cried myself, not that I would ever let her see that.

I had always wanted kids, well with her anyway. But in like ten years, not now!

I was freaking out, I needed to calm down, to be there for my Sky.

Jesus. Crap. Shit. Fuuuuuuck.

**Sky POV**

After about half an hour, I had stopped crying.

Zed and I were sprawled on the white bathroom floor, our legs entwined, our arms around each other; our faces an inch apart.

We were staring into each-other's eyes, each of us willing the other person to talk. But nobody quite knew what to say.

The silence wasn't awkward, it was just more time for us to get used to our new… circumstances. I suppose I had had a few more hours than Zed. But it was still so much to take in.

"How?" Zed barely muttered.

"How did I find out?"

He nodded gently, not breaking contact with my eyes.

"Phee," God it had been a long day, "She noticed something was wrong, one thing led to another and we bought a test. Then another. Then another. They were all positive so…"

"Why?"

"Why were they all positive?" He shook his head.

"Why didn't you wait for me Sky, this is something we should have done together."

"I never thought, Zed. I'm sorry," Guilt poured over me as I realised he was right.

"Can I see?"

"The tests?"

He nodded, more confident this time.

I smiled feebly, "There in the sink," he grinned, in that moment he seemed happy, almost excited at the idea of pregnancy.

He jumped up to look, the movement enthusiastic and eager.

I walked over to him, interested at his new sentiment towards this idea of been a dad.

He was crouched over the sink, and I got the impression that he wished he could swirl down into the plug holes. God, what was I thinking? Of course he wasn't happy , how could any 17 year-old be at the prospect of been a teenage father? I'd probably ruined the rest of his life.

He must hate me.

He span around faster than a speeding bullet. I was confused until I realised I hadn't had any shields up. How long had he been in my head for? He knew I thought he hated me.

"Don't EVER think that!" He was damn right offended.

"But it's true!"

"No it is not, baby!"

"How could it be false Zed? Can you seriously look me in the eye and say that you want this?" I pointed downwards towards my stomach to emphasize my point.

If he looked offended before, then I had no idea what he was now.

He stalked over to me, and for a second I was scared I was right and that he was going to scream into my face. Oh God, he wasn't, was he? I couldn't handle that.

I shuffled backwards, and Zeds jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes glazed over, and he looked deeply hurt.

He dropped to his knees, looking totally defeated.

He looked so innocent and distressed. Oh God, He thought I was scared of him.

I took a small step forward, "Zed."

"You were scared of me. You thought I was going to hit you."

"What? No, Zed I never EVER thought that!"

"Then why did you act like that?"

I knelt down next to him, cupping his face, "Baby, you're projecting your aura again; you know it makes me tense."

"But that's a part of me Sky, you are scared of that part of me."

"Honestly, I'm not Zed. I just over-reacted. A momentary weakness"

He looked straight into my eyes; and just like that he was the Zed I knew again, not this sniffling wreck on the floor but my big strong beautiful man. He forgave me instantly for getting him in this sate.

Slowly a smile - bigger than a Cheshire cats – spread from his ear to ear, "Must be those pregnancy hormones."

We slowly started to laugh, the contagious kind where you just couldn't stop.

…

By the time we were finished our hysterical laughter, we were lying in the bathroom floor again, Zed spooning me from behind; our fingers entwined.

"You like this, don't you?"

"Holding you in my arms? I love that and you know it"

"I meant me been pregnant," I didn't even have to look at him to know he was grinning.

"I love it." He moved so he was straddling me. Careful not to place too much weight onto me, he placed his hand over my womb, smiling with pure pride.

"Sky, this, is our child. Something we have created together. Someone that will be born into a world of love and hope, all for her."

"Her?"

"Or him. Sky, we have something that no-one else has the privilege of having. We're going to be a family. And I love it."

We spent a minute just staring at each other.

"I don't know what's going to happen Sky. We're going to have some good times, some bad, and some damn right confusing. But, baby- we're going to be okay, because we have each-other. Always."

"Promise?"

"Swear Down."

And as our heads bent together in a kiss, we sealed the deal. Wherever this bumpy road took us, we would come out the other end.

Because we have each other.

And we always will.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank You for all of the reviews! =D**_

_**Can I just clear a few things up… Sky is 17 and Zed is still 16, in the last chapter I said that Zed would be a dad at 17, because his birthday would pass before the baby was due…**_

**Zed POV**

_There was just the two of us laying on an unfamiliar bed, our limbs, lives and love combined. Well if you were the technical kind then there were three of us: myself, my Sky and my baby._

_We were talking, but the voices were muffled, and I guessed it was because it was only the picture that I was to see. My Sky was big –well actually she wasn't, she still had a slim yet radiant face and a slim frame to die for; but the plump shape her abdomen sported spoke for its self. It wasn't big enough than she was due soon, but maybe around half way through the pregnancy. The second (what do you call it?) trimester._

_The second thing that struck me? Her face._

_She was expecting my child, and loved it. She was happy. And that was all that I could ask for._

_But then something changed in the vision, a noise boomed through the serene scene that sounded like a large glass braking. But the Zed and Sky I could see did not move, because the noise didn't come from the impendent. It came from where I really was now._

…

I woke up with a gasp. Something was wrong.

Sky. My Sky. Where was she?

I turned my head, desperate to know where my Sky was. But I didn't have to look far, she was right beside me, her face showing utter bliss and I couldn't blame her; last night had been one of the most passionate and sensual nights we had ever shared. But that isn't what I needed to think about. There was someone else here.

I softly un-weaved our thighs, leaving her lying in bed her hands framing her uterus, alone and wearing my black cotton t-shirt and absolutely nothing else. Which reminded me, I was wearing absolutely nothing. I grabbed the nearest thing I could reach, which were my trousers, looked like I was going commando.

I grabbed the baseball bat that Sky always joked about Simon making her keep in her wardrobe. Boy, those jokes didn't seem so funny now.

I rounded the door frame, and immediately found the intruder I was looking for, and he was not unarmed. In his hand he held a silver blade. And he was pointing it at me.

**Sky POV**

The bed was cold and lonesome, and instinctively I knew he wasn't in it. I dived out of the bed, seeking out my super-sexy super-man. I grabbed my pink underpants on the way out, knowing Zed often crawled up behind me to look up anything with an open bottom.

Then I opened the bedroom door and a wave of desperation, violence and fear hit me.

Oh no. I ran towards the source, a stupid move I know; but I also knew Zed was at the heart of this whirlpool of emotion.

I crossed the corner that led to the stairwell, but when I go there I swear to god my heart flat-lined. Zed was on the floor, an auburn haired man of about the same body strength as him lying on top with a knife poised over his heat.

The auburn haired man had leverage through, and with every moment the knife lowered closer and closer to Zeds heart.

"Noooooo!" I screamed in an almost ultrasonic pitch.

I threw a lot of my power into chucking the red-headed male into the wall opposite Zed and away from me. Turns out I didn't anticipate what could happen next.

The auburn male looked up at me with maddened hazel eyes and spoke in a deep tormenting voice, "Well well well, if it isn't the flaxen freakshow."

Without a movement he was standing tall above me.

He was undeniably a savant. And he was on the wrong side of the net.

Without warning the knife was trained on me, and the crazy eyed teleporter saw me as his next target.

I tried to back away, but hadn't moved a metre when I came against a wall. I had nowhere to go. He was gonna kill me.

He deftly moved his blade and pounded it straight into my heart.

"SKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYY!"

A wave of power stormed down the hall way, destroying anything and everything in its path and violently heaving the murderous psychopath well away from me. What the hell?

Then I realized, Zed.

Zed had pushed him and everything else in the corridor out of my path. But the knife? Surely it was too late to protect me?

I looked down. The knife hadn't touched me. It had just gotten really, really close.

Thank. God.

Breathlessly I clutched my chest, so thankful I wasn't dead.

"Sky!?"

I looked over to Zed who was on the floor still, only this time on his stomach. He looked petrified, like something had shaken him through to his core.

"Zed."

I ran over to him, checking if he was okay; all my own fears forgotten.

I found no scratches or bruises, not even a red patch. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was heart-beat, which raced far faster than any heart should.

"I thought I'd lost you." Zeds voice was croaky, and he was clearly exhausted by the strength he had conjured to make a telekinetic wave of that much magnitude.

"Who me? Na, I'm fine."

He smiled relief clear on his face.

"We have to get out of here; Sky is there anyone else in this house?"

I dived into my savant gift, searching for the energy in the house. There were four.

"There's one more, baby. Why can't you see how many people are here?"

"Because they're savants, which gives almost infinite possibilities. And you're here, I can barely see your future anymore," he explained, seeming extremely peeved off. And as I looked at his aura it explained why, he was terrified he wouldn't be able to protect me in his condition, but determined to keep me out of harm's way.

I risked a look over to the auburn boy; he was on the floor and completely knocked out.

"When I sent out the telekinetic wave, it probably notified every savant from here to Denver, so help should be on the way."

"But that's a good thing, right?" His face looked hesitant as he replied.

"Sky, if we have help nearby, then chances are the sociopath over there does to."

Oh no.

Then I noticed something very strange, something that didn't register in my head for a long time, "Zed behind you!"

He immediately jumped up and span around, standing as a barrier to me and the threat I had registered behind him.

"Baby, there's nothing there," he said this without even turning his head, knowing that if I felt threatened, I felt it for a reason.

"I can sense an energy - a human energy, I just can't see it."

"Another Savant?"

"I suppose, maybe one than can bend light?"

A feminine yet lascivious voice spoke out, "You really are smarter than you look."

And she manifested right in front of us. I immediately noticed that she – alike the battered boy in a muddle on the floor – had sleek auburn hair and malevolent hazel eyes. She was taller than me, Phee's height at the least; but spoke in a strange accent, a mix of Irish and American.

"It seems you are no match for my brother, but are you a match for Liam, hottie?" She addressed Zed.

Who the heck was Liam? And was it wrong to be jealous at a time like this?

"We'll sharp see." A gruff masculine voice boomed from behind me. I span around.

I thought there was only one other person?! Then I realised that I hadn't sensed auburn boy's energy, he was unconscious. I had sensed 'Liam's' energy instead. Whoops.

When I had turned around, his head was cocked to the side admiring the view from behind, "Nice ass."

I gasped in disgust. How dare he say that?!

He lifted his eyebrows to accompany and emphasize his next disgusting statement, "Jesus, smoking front. I'd bang you in a heartbeat, princess."

"Ew!"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about my soulfinder like that!"

Zed was now riled up, determined and as he was a boy… envious that somebody else was looking at me like _that. _

Liam snorted, "Whose gonna stop me?" Zed was now facing the menacing Liam, although Liam was older, he was nearly Zeds height and as burly as Zed. But Zed was angry, and when Zed was angry, he let his anger out.

He leapt forward, attacking Liam. I went to walk forward to help, but a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind. I span around, expecting it to be the Auburn girl, but it was a comforting face I immediately recognised.

"Saul!" My god how relieved I was to see him. And the curvaceous figure behind him. "Karla!"

I went past Saul and practically jumped into Karla's arms, "Hush hush, dear, you're okay now." My head was buried in Karla's shoulder; the heat of her was cosy - much like Zed. But then the cosiness of the mother-like figure started fading and I couldn't think anymore, I started falling to the floor…

**Zed POV**

How dare he say that!? The bastard! I would make him pay.

He would not threaten My Sky. Just because he hadn't made the threat out loud didn't make me feel any better. He would touch her. Period.

Not without her consent as he was thinking.

He would be punished. He had to be. He couldn't touch my Sky.

He wouldn't touch my soulfinder. He wouldn't hurt my Babe.

He wouldn't scare her or threaten her.

I guessed I was winning, but I didn't see this as a fight. He was on the floor and right now I was kicking him harshly in the side, the back, the legs, the crotch.

Anywhere that would cause him pain.

He couldn't think about molesting my Love. He couldn't think about how her face would look when he was inside her.

I was giving him something else to think about.

The sickening dickhead.

"Son, stop! You're going to kill him!" I felt the authority of my father settle over my head, but I couldn't listen to him. I needed to make this 'Liam' pay.

Before I could do any fatal damage, an arm hooked me from behind, dragging me away from the sickening fucker.

I tried to fight the strength of my dad, but he just called for Trace.

With four arms dragging me in the other direction, I could help but fall to their pull. Now that I stopped, I realised I was exhausted. Both mentally and physically.

I swayed on my feet, relying on those same arms on keep me steady. "Hey now, don't you go collapsing on us to."

"To? Who else has collapsed?!" Oh god, where was my Sky? I managed to push myself back up on my feet at the idea of her been harmed.

She was lying on the floor with mom by her side and Xav holding her head up higher, blood pouring from her nose and her eyes closed.

"Baby." I rushed over to her, sitting by her side and holding her hand. "Xav what's wrong with her!?"

"Her blood pressure is high, although I don't know what caused the sudden increase of pressure. When the cuts in her nasal cavity clear up the bleeding will stop, but she's still at a risk of getting more minor bloodloss."

"Why is she unconscious?!" Oh god, she wasn't having a miscarriage? Please, god no!

"She collapsed due to a lack of oxygen. She'll be okay Zed, I swear."

I looked up to him, my big brother. He was always there when I needed him, "Thank you."

"Any time."

Xav got the bleeding to stop, but he said she needed to rest.

Rest.

At the mention of that single word, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

**Sky POV**

"He's alright, he's just exhausted."

"Ah, so it was him busted up the hall way."

"Seems so."

"But that's not all, he also has a long yet thin cut running up his inner arm, which seems to me like a knife fight wound."

"We need to take the blades away from Sky then. I knew no good would come from them." Deep laughs echoed around the corridor.

"How on earth can you boys laugh when your brother and his soulfinder are lying on the floor?"

"Sorry mom."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to."

"Sorry, unconscious people."

"Yeah, we mean no offence."

"In that case, apology accepted." I was slightly confused at who was apologising, but I forgave them anyway.

"Sky, you're awake!"

As I looked around I noticed Zed on the floor beside me, his eyes closed.

I almost had a panic attack until I realised this was what Xav had been talking about, 'He's alright, he's just exhausted.' He would be fine.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Now I had opened my eyes I recognized owners of the voices, Trace, Xav and Will. And Karla of course. The Liam person had disappeared from the spot where I had last seen him, and only one of the three assailant's energy remained in the house.

"I'm just going to assume it wasn't you who butchered Zeds arm?" Aw, Will always was so delicate.

"What? No, I think it was the teleporter, or at least he had a knife." I explained without taking my eyes away from Zed.

"The who?"

"The teleporter."

"Teleporter? As in a savant?" Trace ground out the facts.

A feeling of seriousness settled over the once calm space.

"Yeah, there was a male teleporter, a girl who could bend light, and I'm assuming the pervert was a savant to."

"Was the pervert the one in the corner?" Trace pointed to a particular space.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So that's why baby bro was beating the shi-"

"Language!" Karla reminded her boys.

"Beating the crap out of him?"

"That's still a swear word, Will."

"Beating the life out of him?"

"Zed didn't kill him."

"He came bloody close." Xav pointed out.

"Somebody needs to go and warn Dad and Victor, who knows what that savant's power is. They could be in danger." Trace declared.

"Why don't you go down, then Will and Xav can help me take Sky and Zed to the car?" Karla suggested.

"Car? Where are we going?" I asked

"You're staying with us, dear. Saul and I agree that whilst you are in this house alone you are under the threat of another attack. Not that we consented to what you and Zed where doing alone in this house anyways."

I swear to god my face exploded.

I suddenly became very conscious that I was lying in Zeds t-shirt and my knickers. Oh god, what must Zed's family think…

"Erm, Sky? You've got a bit of red here." Will circled is own face to show where mine had blushed.

"You still have blood marks on your upper lip." Xav informed me.

"Blood marks?"

"You had a nose bleed." I did?

"Oh," I wanted to wipe the blood away, but I did not want to leave Zed, "Can one of you get me a wet-wipe or something?"

"Sure, they in the bathroom?" Will asked.

"Yeah, next to the sink."

Will walked into the bathroom, the door creaking ominously behind him. Something started screaming at me from the back of my mind, but I was far too tired to listen to what my sub-conscious was telling me.

"Xav? Can you come in here?" Will's voice sounded, I don't know – somehow baffled and sceptical at the same time.

"Come on brother, how hard can collecting a wet-wipe be?"

Xav stood up and walked over the bathroom.

They were in there for about 5 minutes; Karla and I were quite confused as to why they were murmuring in the bathroom. Eventually I gave into the calls of my mind and listened to what my head was trying to tell me.

Then I realised my stupid mistake. My pregnancy tests were in the bathroom sink. The bathroom sink were Will and Xav were now standing. Oh no.

I ran into the bathroom, and surely enough they were standing looking in the sink. At the sign of my entrance they both span around and asked the question that I was in no way ready to answer yet.

"Sky, are you pregnant?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sky POV**

They were both looking at me, willing me to answer the question that hung unanswered in the silence.

I just openly gawked at them, I'd only found out that I was pregnant a few hours ago, I was not ready to tell people. Not yet. Not now. Not alone.

"Sky? Are you?" Will's voice was quiet and full of concern, and he had every reason to be. His baby brother had gotten a girl up the duff, at least, that was what the rest of the un-savant world would see it.

"I picked up something different about you – an increase in hormones amongst other things, but I never realised it could be because you were…" Xavier rethought what he was going to say, "Sky, did my brother get you pregnant or not?"

I exhaled loudly, disbelieving that I had been so stupid to send Zed's brother into the dwelling of those four little sticks. Would Zed want me to tell them? They were his brothers after all; he trusted them with his life. There was no way to walk out of this with the same relationship we had before; after this moment I would be either the mother of their nephew or niece, or their brother's partner who they asked if she was pregnant. I might as well tell them the truth.

I inhaled deeply, and gently announced to Xavier and Will, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

The brothers shared a look, "Does Zed know?"

"Yes." I barely whispered.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Phoenix. But that's it. Please, don't tell anyone. I mean, I know you can't exactly keep a secret from your soulfinder, but Zed and I only found out today. We need time to come to terms with it ourselves before everybody knows. So please, just please: don't tell anyone."

"It's your news, and it's your choice. I can't speak for my brother, but your secret is safe with me."

"Same here, I'm happy that I'm gonna have a niece- or a nephew; but I can understand why you wouldn't want everybody to know just yet. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Relief poured through me as I realised, no matter how hard the times ahead could be; I had friends, family. People who would do anything to help me along the way.

"Thank you."

They both smiled cheerfully at me, "You're our little sister Sky. What did you expect us to do?" Xav commented.

Will opened his welcome arms, and I jumped into his arms. But this wasn't an intimate hug like the ones I shared with Zed, nor a motherly one like the ones I shared with Karla. It was a brotherly hug, and I returned it with the affection of a sister. Xav joined in to, looping his arms around me from behind.

**Zed POV**

I opened my eyes, and I found myself staring at a wall that was brown in colour and had a sort of curly texture to it. Then I realised my misunderstanding, it was a ringlet of my mother's hair. I laughed at myself.

"Zed! My poor baby! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. When did you get here?"

"The same time as your father, dear."

"Oh. Where is Dad?"

"He's downstairs with Victor and Trace, they're deciding what to do with the red-headed man."

"Where's Sky?"

My mother hesitated before she answered.

I sat up straight immediately, panic over-taking rationality.

"Mom? Where is she?"

"Stop getting all flustered Zed, she is fine."

"Then where is she?"

"She's been in the bathroom with Xav and Will for the past half hour, dear."

This completely baffled me, "She's in the bathroom with Xav and Will?"

My mom seemed confused as she answered too, "Yes, honey."

"Why is she in the bathroom with my brothers?"  
"I honestly have no idea, dear."

What the hell? I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, the door was locked. I could feel my Mothers confused eyes trailing my back.

"Erm guys, can I come in?"

The lock clicked open. Was it wrong to be suspicious of this?

I opened the door, closing it behind me. Then I turned and saw a sight that warmed my heart; Sky was sandwiched between Xav and Will, hugging them both. When they heard me come in through the bathroom door, they turned my way.

Sky said three words that made face break into a huge smile, "Baby, they know."

**Sky POV**

I expected it to be awkward after Xav and Will found out, but they weren't, they accepted it. They offered financial support and everything, in fact they seemed excited at having a larger family. Without a doubt, this baby was going to be spoilt rotten.

I wasn't sure what was happening with Liam; but Karla decided me and Zed had dealt with enough and that we needed to be somewhere safe and calm so we could rest. Will tagged along on the car journey.

Me and Zed took up the back seat, although Zed fell asleep again. His head resting against my thighs.

The ride felt too long, and I rested my head against the windshield; staring at the stars above. I realised the cliché-ness of the scene, it was what the hero or heroine always did whilst in a car ride. Those heroes were stupid. Was it only non-actors that got car-sick?

By the time we had reached the house, Zed was still asleep. Karla and Will climbed out of the car heading towards the locked house door. I leant down to Zed's head and whispered into his ear, "Baby, wake up."

At the sound of my voice his eye-lids fluttered open. He planted a sweet kiss on my thigh where he was lying and sat up.

"What do you reckon? Is Mom gonna let us stay in the same room?" He practically breathed into my ear.

"She'll have to baby, considering how much stress," I straddled his legs and whispered against his lips, "and trauma we've both been through."

"Not if she opens the car door and see's us like this."

I giggled and kissed him, passionately and promptly. Then jumped out the car door, leaving him alone.

**Zed POV**

God I loved her.

My soulfinder.

The mother of my child.

I knew I was grinning like an idiot at that one thought. My Sky was having my baby. Something that we had created together, something that would change the rest of our lives. We were having a little baby that we could hold and protect, that we could raise and teach.

I could have gone on with that list forever, but my damn brother interrupted my cloud of happy thoughts. He opened the car door and saw my face beaming in the dark empty car, "Jesus Bro, are you high!?"

I laughed at him and started walking towards the house.

**Sky POV**

Zed came into the door after 5 minutes alone in the dark car, the nutter.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he placed his head in my shoulder and said, "Shall we go to bed."

I laughed and started heading towards Zed's bedroom, when a dubious Karla called out from behind us, "I'm sorry dears, but do you seriously think I'm going to consider letting you stay in the same bed after seeing the way you are both dressed?" She meant because I was wearing Zed's t-shirt and he was wearing trousers and nothing underneath; and yes, she knew he was wearing nothing underneath because of the low-laying was he was carrying his trousers on his hips.

"Please Karla, just one night. I'm scared."

**Zed POV**

She was flashing mom her puppy dog eyes, the look that melted me to butter in an instant.

"Pleeeeaaaaase?"

Mom sighed, "Fine, one night. But if I hear a repeat of what happened last time you stayed in Zed's room, then I am dragging him out by his hair, no matter what a state he is in,"

I tried my best to stifle a laugh, and Sky went an alarming shade of crimson.

Will started laughing his head off.

"We can control ourselves, Karla."

"I don't doubt that Sky dear, but you couldn't say that last time you and Zed slept in this house together."

Sky's ears had even turned to the colour of a cherry right now.

"I- I- I-," She gave up trying to think of a retort now, "Night Karla, Will."

**Sky POV**

Almost an hour had passed, and it was getting quite awkward between me and Zed.

I had my back to him, and he was spooning me; a position we barely ever slept in. He knew I was worrying over something, he just didn't know what. I knew I was stressing him out; he was probably more stressed by my silence than he would have been if I told him the truth.

"Zed, I'm scared."

"Don't be, I won't let anything hurt you."

"What if you get hurt trying to protect me?"

"I'm a big boy, remember? I can heal from any pain; I can't heal from losing you."

"I don't know how to be a parent."

"Neither do I, baby. I don't think anybody does at our age; but _we can _and_ we_ _will_ be good parents, because we'll be together."

"Zed I don't want this baby to have a childhood like mine. I don't want our child to be alone, or for her to have no family when she needs one."

"She won't be baby, she – or he, will never be alone, because she'll have two parents who love her and would do anything for her."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, sky."

And with those words I could relax again.

**Zed POV**

_Hey Bro, you up? _I guessed Xav and Dad where back, I wondered if Trace and Victor we're staying over along with Will.

_Yeah, come on up_

"Baby, Xav's coming up"

She groaned, whoops, she was asleep.

"Why?"

"I guess he has questions."

**Sky POV**

Apparently Xav was coming up, I mean come on – it was 4 in the morning!

But before he got up, Trace walked in and announced,

"You're Pregnant?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

And he was gone. Just like that. How… random.

"Did he just ask if you were pregnant?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

Well that's 3 out of 7 brothers…


	7. Chapter 7

**Zed POV**

Xav entered the room shadowed by Will, Yves, Trace and Phoenix. I'm guessing that Phee had already told Yves.

"Hey preggo." Phoenix announced as she sauntered into the door.

"You told Yves?" Sky whined softly.

"Yeah, sorry. Couldn't keep my mouth shut."

Sky giggled, "That's okay," then, almost as an afterthought she added, "Hey Zed, did you know Yves attracts cougars?"

Yves' face reddened, proving in an instant the truth behind Sky's words. I couldn't help myself, and neither could Will or Xav or Trace; we all burst into laughter.

"Revenge is mine," Sky gave off an evil yet sweet chuckle.

After the mutinous rounds of laughter at my brother's expense finished, Xav went back to business.

"We came up to see if you wanted to know things."

"What kind of things?" Sky added as a playful innuendo, lifting a golden eyebrow to emphasize her words.

Xav sniggered, "Like how many weeks you are, and the gender of the baby."

"I see no danger from a miscarriage," I hadn't even thought that Sky would ever suffer a miscarriage, but Will's reassurances were comforting never the less.

"From the baby's energy levels, I can tell she's healthy and happy." Yves beamed.

"I could tell you when the baby was conceived, but I would prefer not to dip into my baby brother's sex life." Trace verbalized.

"May I?"

Xav was asking Sky's permission to touch her lower stomach.

"Of course."

**Sky POV**

Xav sat behind me on the bed, slipping his hand under my – well Zeds- top and I immediately let out a squeal, "Jesus, Xav your hands are freezing!"

He laughed and stuck his and hands further down my stomach.

Then Zed growled. Just like a dog, he literally growled. I'd never seen him do that outside of the bedroom. Well, other than at Halloween. Xav's hand shot out from under my t-shirt, and he held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Hey man, you know we would never do anything."

Zed looked guilty, but vastly jealous in the same expression.

"I know. I'm sorry." Zed said through his teeth.

I unravelled out of Xav's legs and climbed onto Zeds lap, my arms circling around his neck. He wouldn't look my in the eyes, and instead resorted to looking at his palms.

I ducked my head lower to meet his eyes, but he still wouldn't look at me.

I planted a soft kiss on his chin, working up across his jaw to his ear, were I whispered delicately the words he needed to hear.

He smiled and looked into my eyes once again, then kissed me; intensely and passionately.

Completely lost in the moment, I wrapped straddled his hips and Zed pushed us backwards.7

"Oh hell no, did I just watch my baby brother go missionary with his pregnant girlfriend?!" Will brought us back to the present.

"Reason she's pregnant Will!"

Zed said that far louder than needed. Unfortunately for us, Zeds bedroom door had been left wide open; and two unlucky people happened to be walking past at that time: Uriel and Crystal.

The drink that Uriel was in the middle of drinking was now sprayed back into its cup. And Crystal had completely frozen on the spot.

Zed cringed and sat back up, pulling me to sit on his knee with my back on his chest. Which was still bare. Crystal turned her head to look in the room, her aura a one of confusion and surprise – or shock, it was hard to tell the difference between the two.

"Did you just say Sky was pregnant?" Uriel asked in a puzzled voice, which I decided to take advantage of.

"Yes, Uriel, I am pregnant. It's yours."

The look on his face was truly priceless.

"I-erm-what?"

"The baby. It's yours; you're the father."

"I erm, I—I-I-WHAT?"

I shrugged, "It is what it is Uriel."

He looked at his brothers for help and support, but they were all conveniently looking the other way; from one look at their energy, I could tell they were hiding laughter.

Phee was shaking with her head in Yves' shoulder, muffling her own laughter.

Crystal had mysteriously disappeared around the corner with an amused smirk on her face.

Zed's aura was a pure golden shade.

"But- but-but-but—I- we- what?" That last word was said in a piercing pitch.

His face was a picture; I honestly wished I had a camera.

Then… Xav went and ruined it, he started laughing.

The laughter was had to hide after that point, and the room was filled with hysterical booming laughter.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" That was Karla's chaotic reaction to the 7 of us crammed into her youngest son's bedroom.

Saul came up behind her.

"Leave Zed and Sky alone, I'm sure they've had a stressful enough night as it is, they could do with time alone."

Slowly, Zeds brothers with Phee and Crystal filed out.

Crystal mouthed "Congratulations" as she backed out. Our first blessing!

**Xav's POV**

A baby girl. A 10 week old nourished baby girl.

My first niece.

Zed and Sky's first daughter.

I wished them all the look and happiness in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zed POV**

She looked so peaceful, sleeping there. Her golden hair was sprawled all over the pillow and her beautiful lips ever so slightly parted. Her hands covering our baby.

Our baby.

How mad was that?!

Sky and I were going to have a child.

I felt like shouting it off the roof tops. Writing it on the skyline. Putting it on the TV. Scrawling in graffiti that one sentence. Sky was pregnant!

I couldn't resist closing the gap between us and I kissed her forehead.

"Zed, why the hell are you making out with my forehead?" Her raspy-with-sleep-voice spoke out.

"I'm not making out with it… I'm kissing it. With much passion."

"Zed, stop making out with my forehead."

"Okay."

I couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you impersonating a Cheshire cat?" She tenderly enquired.

"Because I'm happy!"

She giggled, "You're thinking about the baby, aren't you?"

I nodded, and she smiled.

"We'll have to buy things like a bassinet and a crib and go to those pre-natal classes like on the TV."

"Zed, we have two-hundred and ten days to think about all that stuff. We can't afford to think about that just yet."

"Then what should we be thinking about, baby?"

"I don't know things like how to tell our parents, how to tell the school. How to stop Simon from killing you."

"There is no way we can stop him from been angry, baby. He has warned me many, many times to not even think about having sex with you. He's going to be really pissed off. And as far as school's concerned? There is no way to escape the gossip."

"Urgh, I know. Wrickridge High is the most gossip prone school I have ever been to. And that's saying something."

I laughed, "Do you want any breakfast?"

"Sure! What we having?"

"Whatever you want."

"Well I want…" She stroked her chin, "Hmm… I want ostrich eggs straight from an ostrich egg farm in the depths of Africa with freshly baked Danish pastry straight from a Danish bakery. And this all has to be served on a gold plated plate."

"Good grief girl, you do drive a hard bargain."

"Hmm, maybe a cheese toasty instead?"

"Grilled cheese it is!"

She giggled and went to get up. I dragged her back down.

"Uh ah, you're having breakfast in bed!" I informed her.

"Ha! Because you can make breakfast!" Sarcasm was cruel…

"Hey! I took a cooking class…"

"Baby, they kicked you out."

"I still took it..."

"For an hour…"

"Trace, Victor and Diamond are downstairs. They can make grilled cheese." All of my brothers and their soulfinders had stayed over, we still didn't know the motives from the attack of last night; it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Well sadly baby, they aren't our slaves."

"Trace will make it because he knows your pregnant, Victor would make it because I'm pretty sure he's scared of you."

"Poor Victor! He's the only brother that doesn't know I'm pregnant!"

"He'll find out eventually. So, breakfast now?"

"Go on then. Hey, can I have it without bread?"

I raised my eyebrow, "You just want melted cheese?"

"Well you don't have to melt the cheese…"

"You want cheese? Just cheese?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

I kissed her then whispered against her lips, "You're mad"

"I know" We kissed again, but this time the kiss was longer and fiery. Sky pulled away much too soon.

"Hey!" I complained and head my head to hers again. She leaned back.

"Baby?" She retched, "Oh shit, you're gonna be sick, aren't you?"

She nodded so I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom at a rapid speed.

**Phoenix POV**

Wrapped in Yves arms I was secure and snug, secluded from the rest of the world.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Hmmmm." I purred.

He kissed my nose and I giggled. I could look straight into his chocolate eyes, without having to look through his glasses.

"I love you, Phoenix Benedict."

"I know." I smiled at him.

"Say it." He smirked

"I love you, Yves Benedict." He beamed.

His mouth began to form a word, but the sound never crossed his lips; we had been interrupted by the sure sound of vomiting. What a lovely sound at 11 on a Sunday morning!

"Is that-"

"Sky? Yeah."

"Urgh, not nice."

"Come on, let's help." I jumped out of bed and headed towards the door, just as my hand touched the door knob Yves spoke out, "Erm, Phee? You do realise you're not wearing a top?"

"God." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Where's my top?"

He held my purple top high in the air, and something told me I wasn't going to get that back easily…

_***0o0o0***_

**Zed POV**

Sky was crouched around the toilet, and I had kneeled down behind her, holding her hair back and flushing the chain very now and again. I cooed into her back trying to make her feel better, I wished she didn't feel this way. She gagged again, but nothing came up.

"You done?"

"I think so."

"Come on then." I stood her up on her feet but she rocked slightly, so I put my arms around her and lifted her up, bridal style. "Where to milady?

"The sink, kind sir."

"To the sink we go."

She laughed, but the sound came across as feeble, and her face was still a ghostly white. She grabbed a toothbrush (Mom always made us keep spares in case somebody had to stay over in a rush). I went to get her a glass of water.

"Sky okay?" Trace asked, he was perched on the couch nearby Diamond.

"She's better."

"She need anything?"

"She's okay for now." I couldn't imagine she would want anything after virtually spouting up her stomach lining.

I collected a glass of water from the kitchen and headed back up the stairs, my path crossing with a red-faced Phoenix and a rather satisfied looking Yves. God knows what they had been doing upstairs. I did not want to think about it. When I eventually came to my bedroom, I was greeted by the sight of a flat-out Sky.

She looked as if she had just jumped headfirst into the bed, nowhere near the pillows and on top of the covers. I wrapped her up tight under the covers, kissed her cheek and held her in my arms as she slept soundly.

**Zed POV**

She awake around 6, just before dinner. My family took turns going over to her place to check on the damage and to collect hints as to why we had been targeted, Phoenix had thought to bring back some of Sky's clothes and pyjamas, amongst other things.

Once she had woken up, she went into the shower (I obviously accompanied her, somebody had to make sure she was okay in there…) we got dressed and went downstairs, just in time for tea.

**Sky POV**

I had slept for 13 hours? Okay, I had a half an hour break of puking and only 4 hours sleep before the attack, but still, I never slept _that_ long. Pregnancy affected you in weird ways. Another bizarre thing? I was drinking water by the gallon. Seriously, if I kept going this way, I was going to drink up the water supply of Wrickenridge within the month.

Zed didn't care that I was acting – well, odd; every time I walked in with another drink he radiated his happiness. He really wanted this baby, and that was something to be thankful for; how many teenagers had gone through this alone? I couldn't do this alone, that I knew for certain.

After dinner, all the Benedict's, Brook's and Bright's (Well one Bright) headed into the family room to 'gather the evidence and draw a plausible hypothesis' as Yves put it. I sat between Zeds legs and watched the Benedict family wave their magic.

"I found no damage or compromise the exterior of the building, which indicates that the 'teleporter' - as Sky described his ability- used his gift to enter the structure," Victor determined, "It also implies that the teleporter is able to convey people other than himself."

"The young lady's ability to bend light could have also been used as a method of admission, but then that raises the question of when she actually entered the premises and why she chose to attack at a later time." I had no idea who said that, I was drifting off again.

In fact, I had already drifted into the realm of slumber…

**Zed POV**

"…raises the question of when she actually entered the premise and why she chose to attack at a later time," Uriel suggested.

"From what I sensed at the scene, the danger is not gone; but the threat only applies around Zed," Dad pitched in.

"I picked up the same observation, but I found that the danger affects both Zed and Sky," Will countered.

"Maybe Sky's connection to the danger was only though Zed?"

"Maybe the threat is to Sky and not Zed. I mean, it would make sense, if the Kelly's found she was a way to get to us; then these new," He couldn't find a word, "enemies could have seen a way in through her to."

I absentmindedly started rubbing Sky's arm. Reassuring her I was here and I would never let anyone hurt her.

"Mom? Can you see anything?"

"I can see very little about Sky or Zed these days, but from the small visions I can find, I can tell that they will be happy. But nothing else."

"Xav, Yves: what did you find through the savant net?" Trace enquired.

"It took time considering the little information we had, but we found that the intruders in Sky's home are the three youngest siblings of the new savant family arriving in Wrickenridge." Xav presented his findings.

"The two twins are in actual fact – starting Wrickenridge high tomorrow." Yves told us.

"Great." I said.

"There are 6 of them all together, we know one bends light and one's a teleporter. Although we have no leads on the abilities on the parents and the second son, but from a reliable source inside the savant net; we know the older son, Leif – who is 29- can manipulate minds," Yves continued.

"Like Victor?"

"The gift has resemblances to Victors, but it is –in some ways- different," Xav explained, "when a subject is under Leif's control, the victim has no physical choice but to submerge to his influence."

"Like a Victor-point-two."

"Not at all," Xav countered, "With your gift the influence it kind of- I don't know how to put it – sticks in a subjects head, right?"

"I suppose." Victor replied.

"Well with Leif's, his gift requires skin contact." Xav finished.

"So Leif's gift only has an influence whilst his subject has direct skin contact with him?"

"Precisely," Yves confirmed.

"Erm, Zed?" Trace broke my train of thought. Granted, it didn't take much my thoughts were centred around methods of inflicting pain on the people who dared harm Sky.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He nudged his head towards Sky.

She was completely asleep, her head resting against my chest.

I picked her up and muttered a quick, "See you in the morning." to the rest of my family.

**Sky POV**

I was back in London, rowing down the Thames. Except the Thames had the texture of the Colorado river rapids, and it was Zed behind me. We were laughing, smiling and he was holding me from behind. I couldn't make out the words escaping his faultless lips.

But then something happened that we would never do on the river rapids or the river Thames, he started taking off my clothes, his hands warm against my smooth skin.

Then my eyes opened, and I realised what was happening, "Baby, why are you taking me off my clothes?"

"I'm putting your pyjamas on!" He seemed offended by that statement.

I giggled, "To put my pyjamas on, you need to take to take off my clothes."

"Well this job has some benefits…"

"Hmm" I jumped kissed him on the lips, and then put my pyjamas on myself.

"Hey! You get changed far too quick you know," He complained.

I teasingly rolled my eyes, "Shut up and get into bed."

He saluted and barked, "Yes ma'am!"

He got changed and did it very slowly… I'm guessing it was for my benefit. I knew it was for my benefit when he turned around and whipped my ass with his t-shirt and whispered, "Play with me, Baby"

**Phoenix POV**

We were all involved in a very serious conversation, involving tactics and theories when we heard a sound coming from upstairs. Wait was that-?

The second time the noise was undeniably bedsprings.

The third time everybody stopped in an awkward silence.

The fourth? Everybody remained completely still.

On the fifth, Karla and Saul shared a 'concerned/annoyed parent' look

The sixth time caused Karla to storm up the stairs, an uncomfortable looking Saul in tow.

The seventh was accompanied by the footsteps of Karla and Saul.

The eight held the creaking of Zed's bedroom door.

By the ninth the bed springs had stopped and an irritated Karla rang out,

"Oh for God's sake Zed! You are too old to bounce on your bed!"

Oh thank God!

The whole room sighed in relief…


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I got kinda bored writing this chapter so cut it in half! I'll try to update quicker! {:D**

**Sky POV**

"Sky…

"Baby?

"Come on, we need to get up for school."

I groaned but opened my eyes anyway, and I was welcomed to the new day by the sight of Zed, bare chested and smiling. His arms were delicately wrapped around my waist, one hand resting on my hip and the other over my stomach.

"Hey there, stranger." He muttered, his face inches from mine.

"Morning." I giggled back.

He mischievously grinned and leant in for a kiss; I returned the motion and brought our lips together. My arms snaked up his chest and looped around his neck, wrapping my fingers into my hair. A growl erupted from his lips and a moan escaped mine as we deepened the kiss, and just as we both started to get excited, the bedroom door opened. Crystal stood in the door way, with one eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"I have three things to say to you. One, Zed you've dropped your shields and I've just gotten a really graphic look at the things you do to Sky. Two, your mom just got up, so I would stop it. And three, get your ass' out of bed."

I giggled, "Thanks Crystal."

"No bother."

She left the room, silently closing the door behind her and returning to her Xav next door.

"Whoops," Zed said when Crystal left the room.

"What on earth were you thinking about?" I tantalized.

"Nothing _that_ bad…"

"Just bad enough that Crystal had to come and tell you to put your shields up?"

"Hey! It's not my fault you're so damn sexy!"

I giggled, a smile playing on my lips, "That's not an answer baby."

"Well if you must know… I was thinking about those pretty little hips of yours, and how you can move them. And of course your lovely lips popped in somewhere, and the way you bite them when you're about to…"

He whispered the rest into my ear, and I was thankful, those words were far too private to be said out loud…

**Zed POV**

I kept whispering into Sky's ear, making her both giggle and blush at the same time. Every sentence I muttered was accompanied with a small kiss on her neck, where my chin lay.

Then an unsolicited voice rang out in my head; _Get up, Zed_

My dad's authority settled over me like a rain cloud on a hot summer's day, leaving me no choice but to climb out of my stolen haven that I had created with my Sky.

I sighed, "Come on baby; we have to get up."

"Okay," a pet lip accompanied her words, I kissed it away. The pout grew into a smile.

"Come on hot stuff, let's get me some cheese." She said as she stood up.

"You know what? I think cheese may just be your craving."

She turned and looked me in the eye. "I crave you more."

I gave a grin and she started to get changed into a pair of short denim shorts with black tights, alongside a floaty white top with a fitted ribbon that circled just under her bust and tied at the back. And believe me; I noticed the creamy satin underwear she put on.

She grabbed what I assumed was a toiletries bag and headed out towards the bathroom, and I got ready myself, throwing anything that was dark and smelled clean on. I grabbed the can of that stuff Phee bought for me and sprayed it on.

I walked into the bathroom and saw a focussed Sky wrapping her golden curls around her fingers and then braid them into a plait. I sneaked up behind her and licked her neck, making her jump and leave her half-done braid to unravel.

"Zed!" She whined, "Now I have to start again."

"Why not just leave it down?"

"You know it takes hours to drag a brush through at the end of the day."

"I can help you."

She considered for a moment then put the unneeded bobble around her wrist, leaving her tender fair hair to angelically flow over her shoulders.

I looked at her in the reflection of the mirror, her replicated azure eyes were planted on me. I planted a kiss in the crown if her hair, "You look beautiful baby." I wrapped my arms around her, burying her under them. "You always do."

…

**Zed POV**

We rode to school in the car; I was too scared to ride the bike with Sky on: What if it hurt the baby? I had shared my fear with Sky, and she agreed that we shouldn't risk the dangers of the motorbike. I mean I would rather have my baby girl than a ride on my motorbike.

Through the day I thought about my daughter and how Xav had shown me a glimpse of her tiny growing body inside of Sky. I couldn't help but wonder… would she have Sky's eyes? My eyes? Whose hair would she have? What would be her first word? Would she sleep through the night? What could we name her?

My mind lingered on the latter the most, millions of ideas and thoughts brewing in my mind.

Then my mind began to wonder to the mother of my child, the love of my life, the one and only person I could ever want to bear my children.

God, the fact that Sky was carrying my baby? It made my heart swell up to a thousand times its size and I don't think my love for this one girl would ever lessen. She was truly my everything.

"**Mr Benedict are you even listening to me?!"**

I snapped out of my daydreaming to see an annoyed teacher looming over my desk.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know, I know; nearly a month since I last updated! But don't blame me, blame me teachers! I swear they have a secret plan to bury us all in homework this term!**_

**Sky POV**

I parted from Zed with an intense kiss and headed towards my literature class, one of the most boring lessons to sit through in my mind.

I headed down towards the pallid corridors towards the familiar structure of the English department, completely lost in my own world.

Well, until I was violently pushed down to the hard floor by an angry looking Auburn haired girl. "Well well well, if it isn't the hottie's whore."

Oh no. It was that girl – Lucy Besnick. The one who had broken into my house and attacked me with her psychotic brothers. Oh crap, how had I forgotten she would be here today? Why hadn't anyone thought to remind me?!

"What's that Barbie?" She dragged me up by my top, pain lassoing down my back, "Lost for words?"

"Back off, Bitch!" an enraged voice bellowed down the hallway and with a _thud_, I was dropped back down on the floor. Without a doubt I knew I was going to have a bruise the size of Scotland in the morning.

I remained on the floor paralysed by shock, and an angry looking girl with caramel skin and fiery ginger dreadlocks stomped towards us. Or more precisely towards Lucy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tina bellowed, then delivered a harsh slap to Lucy's face. "You think you can threaten my girlfriend and get away with it?!"

I jumped when a familiar face planted down beside me, it was Zoe. "Sky! You okay?!"

"Yeah, I just got a shock."

"I know the feeling, what does she want anyway?"

"I don't know, she just shoved me and called me a whore!"

"Well that's strange; promise me you'll stay away from her?"

"I'm trying my best, believe me!" Well the best I could possibly stay away from the invisible freakin' woman.

We turned back to the scene in front of us, Nelson was restraining Tina and Lucas was behind Lucy.

_Ha!_ I spontaneously sent to Lucas after seeing his face, which held a black eye and a split lip, _That's what you get._

It Lucas looked like that, I dreaded to thing what Liam had turned out like.

It wasn't until I received a threatening glare from Lucas that I realised antagonising him wasn't the best idea. Don't anger the beast.

Tina calmed down at the twins departure, "Sky! Are you okay?" She said whilst rushing towards me.

"I'm fine, thank you for stepping in. I would have been toast without you."

"It's no bother, I'll always fight your corner." She leant close to my ear, so nobody else could hear, "Beside, we wouldn't want anybody hurting baby Benedict-Bright, right?"

I reeled backwards, the surprise of Tina's words sinking in." I – er- what?! How did you know that?"

Zoe was the one to answer, "We'll tell you later, we have to get to class!"

What?! How the hell did they know?!

My life was quickly starting to lose any sense it once held.

"And don't worry, we haven't told Nelson: He's going to go ballistic!"

I was shooed to class by Tina and Zoe, and I clambered towards the thick door of my English class room, eagerly awaiting recess to find out how the hell Tina and Zoe_ knew._

…

**Sky POV**

I was sat in the unbearably uncomfortable seats in class, the chair tucked right in so I could nurse my stomach under the desk. And as the lesson rolled on, I realised I had a bump. Okay – it was small, but I knew my body, and this? This was a baby bump.

I honestly had to stop myself from screaming with joy when I realised it. It was like a confirmation that this was all real, the first evidence that I could see was real. To be honest, I thought I had dreamed up the whole situation; but I had a bump! EEK!

My moment of glee was interrupted by the dreaded feeling of my morning sickness set in. Oh no. My hand shot up, "Sir?"

"Yes Miss Bright?"

"Can I go to the toilet please Sir?

"On the first period? I should think not."

"Please sir."

He was giving me a look that looked an awful lot like sympathy, and I was quite confused. Come on, I was about to puke all over the classroom!

"If you insist Miss Bright, collect a hall pass before you leave."

"I'll collect it when I get back," I shouted whilst dashing out of the door.

Think, Sky, think. Nearest toilets?

Past maths and through geography. I passed skiving students wandering around and the janitor, toolbox in hand. I crossed a heading spelling 'Mathematical Department'. Then a picture of the world.

"No, Mr Benedict; you will get out of my classroom and return when your prepared to listen!"

"But-I didn't do anyth-, wait Sky?" Zed said as he noticed me, what on earth had he been up to in class?

I ran straight past him, I couldn't stop without spewing.

"Baby!" He shouted before running after me.

"Mr Benedict, get back here NOW!"

**Zed POV**

Where was she running to? It didn't really matter, I would follow her regardless of where she was going; but why was she running?

The irate teacher was screaming after me and I just rolled my eyes - as if I wasn't going to follow my Sky.

She made a rapid turn into an opening door, and almost missed the turning. I hesitated to go in when I realised it was the girls bathroom.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO IN THERE BENEDICT!" I went in there.

"Sky? Are you okay?" I asked as she turned into a bathroom stall, leaving the stall door swinging behind her. I grabbed it before it swung back and hit her.

"Baby?"

Then I realised what was happening, as she curled around the toilet bowl and, - well you know.

I make a dive for her hair and held it for the next 30 minutes at the least.

…

**Sky POV**

Once the nausea had passed, I was hit by an almost unbearable wave of exhaustion. My eyes refused to see straight, my legs incapable of holding my own weight. My back slumped back, my head rolling onto the surface behind me; I honestly thought I was going to pass out.

Tears began to stroll down my face, the sudden wave of exhaustion catching me by surprise. The slightest of movements hurt, every bone turned into bricks that I was helpless of moving.

The tears fell freely down my cheeks by the time Zed noticed. "Come here, baby."

He pulled me his arms, letting my soak the shoulder of his t-shirt. Until the world went dark and I fell instantly asleep.

**Zed POV**

I stood up as silently as I could, a sleeping Sky in my arms. I got as far as the toilet door before her eyes fluttered open.

"Zed?"

"Shh, go back to sleep baby, I've got you."

"Why-what- where are we going?"

"We're going home, because my beautiful soulfinder and my un-born baby need rest."

She nodded slowly and closer her eyes again as I headed outside.

…

**Zed POV**

Lying on Simon and Sally's settee, Sky slept soundly. I knew the risks of bringing her here alone, but my visions of the future had proved that we were in no danger here, as long as we didn't stay past nightfall.

She moved slightly in her slumber, a moan escaping her lips.

She twirled in her sleep, so her back was fronting me instead of her face.

Another moan escaped her lips, and I began to wonder what her hormones were making her dream of…

My ideas were confirmed when a groan that sounded all too familiar rang out; accompanied by a very racy, "Zed."

She woke up with a gasp at her own words and warily looked at me. She had a look in her eyes that implied that she knew _exactly_ what she had been dreaming about.

"Did-did I just…" She tampered with her sleep-rumpled hair.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe…"

"Ahhh…." Her face turned an alarming shade of pink as she buried her head in the pillows.

I couldn't hide the smirk that grew from the corners of my mouth.

"What on earth where you dreaming about?"

"I'm sooooo not telling you!"

She turned her head towards me, a seductive smile toying with her lips.

"But then again, I could always show you." A grin spread from ear to ear. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her. Within minutes any trace of clothing of had completely disappeared from our bodies, our kisses passionate and greedy. And then suddenly the room was in filled with moans and growls.

**Sally POV…**

The plane ride from Brooklyn to Denver had finally paid off, and I was standing outside of the theatrical structure that I was proud to call home. Simon was unpacking the suitcases from the car as I headed towards the door.

Keys, where the keys?

"Where are the-"

"There in the glove box, love." I jogged back to the car and grabbed them.

"So they are." Simon struggled to pull the case out of the trunk.

"Leave them in for now, we can get settled in then unpack later."

"Good plan, I could do with a proper cuppa."

We clambered up the stairs towards the front door, the key turning swiftly in the lock. Simon pushed the door open, and a millisecond passed before we heard our daughter, or more precisely her so-called boyfriend_ screaming_, "Oh God; SKY!"

I was nearly sick on the spot when I heard Sky's reply.

**Zed POV**

Mumbling in the background, had I left the TV in? Ah well, who cared.

Lips on lips, skin on skin, lips on skin. Moans and screams; bites and sucks.

"Oh God, Sky!"

Her reply made me groan at the top of my voice.

"AHEM!" Simon's interruption caused us both to freeze in the spot. Sky's blonde baby hairs stuck to her face; her wide, terrified eyes frozen on me.

"Meet us in the kitchen. Now." Simon spoke through gritted teeth, Sally too shocked to talk.

He headed towards the kitchen with Sally, nearly knocking the door of its hinges when he slammed it behind him.

Sky panicked, nearly in tears.

"Shhh, baby it's going to be okay."

She shook her head, "No it's not there going to hate me Zed!"

"They love you Sky, they won't hate you."

"Oh God, there goin to throw me out!"

"Shh, Baby you're over thinking it!"

"WE'RE WAITING!"

"Come on, we have to go in."

We dressed and headed hand in hand to the kitchen, completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

_**The next chapter will be shorter but quicker to write! =D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Zed POV**

"I'm not going to lie; I was thoroughly disgusted and quite frankly horrified by what I witnessed. And I think Sally and I will both agree that you will be punished accordingly."

Sat around the kitchen table, Simon raged with the words that were forming in his head. I could tell what he feeling, without even having a gift like Sky's. He was inconsolable, his faith in Sky's ability to behave completely demolished and his rationality completely overtaken by his over-protective side.

Eventually, Simon's anger died down. Granted me sitting here wasn't helping him calm down at all, but I wasn't about to let Sky face his tongue-lashing alone. Sally was still speechless: her shock isolating her in a world with her thoughts and her thoughts alone.

When the shouting ended an awkward silence took its place. None of us quite knows how to continue.

Sally was the first to break the quiet. "Zed, I- erm, I noticed you weren't using any… contraceptives. Sky are you on the pill or something?"

_Oh no._

_Stay calm, it had to come up sometime_

_Shit, Zed how do I answer that?!_

_Tell them the truth, and you are so sexy when you swear!_

_That's not helpful – at all!_

_Sorry; baby I'm so sorry I have to say this; but this is your decision. They're your parents. Its down to you._

"No, I'm not on the pill."

That sparked Simon's rage all over again.

"So not only did we walk in on you two in an unspeakable position, but we also walked in on you two having unprotected sex?! You better have an answer for this Lady, and it better be a good one!"

"We didn't use anything because we don't need to."

"What? You're a teenager Sky, you should always use protection." Simon retorted

"We don't need to."

"YES YOU DO!"

Sally guessed the truth and stood bolt upright, her eyes large and her hands covering her mouth. "Oh no, Sky please tell me you're not!"

Sky nodded her head, a silent confirmation.

"Sky your barely 17! You're not even finished school yet!"

"What's going on?" Simon inquired.

Sally shot a glance at Sky, prompting her to tell Simon.

"I'm pregnant."

I was barely aware of his fist before it hit me square in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The shouty capitals make a fierce debut…**_

**Zed**

A day. A day had passed since the night we broke the news to Sky's parents, and believe me they did not take it well. The throbbing bruise on my left cheek bone could prove that.

Sky stirred in her sleep, crinkling the bed sheets beneath her as her eyes fluttered open. She took one look at me and frowned. She reached up and planted a soft and delicate kiss on the battle-scar, careful not to press to hard. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault, Sky."

She pouted, I kissed the scowl away. Her eyes drooped and she sunk back into my arms, falling back into slumber. My mind drifted back to last night.

…

**Zed**

"You bastard! I told you to stay away from him Sky! I told you no good could come from it!" Simon screeched, his face bright red with anger. He was desperate to through another blow at me, but Sky had jumped between us, blocking his access to me. He was standing glaring at me with his fists clenched at his sides. Sally had paled, she remained in her seat- her timid brain trying to absorb the bombshell her daughter had shared.

"Simon stop it, please!"

"I will deal with you later." His voice, though quite was sincere and harsh. "Right now I want this man-whore of my property."

"With all respect Simon, I am not a man-whore."

"Oh admit it, Zed Benedict; you used my daughter for your own pleasure and NOTHING ELSE!"

"I DID NOT!"

"I KNOW YOUR TYPE, BENEDICT YOU'VE HAD NO OTHER REASON TO BE WITH HER FROM THE START!"

"Simon!" Sky intervened.

"I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" Simon screamed at Sky. My poor Sky, she couldn't handle everything- Simon screaming like Banshee right in her face sent her over the edge. Her eyes glazed over, brimming with tears.

No. He could shout at me, threaten me, hit me; and I wouldn't retaliate. But if he made me Sky- my Soulfinder- cry? I wasn't letting him get away easily.

"DON'T SHOUT AT HER!"

"OH, YOU FUCK HER AND SUDDENLY YOU'RE HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR?!"

"I DID NOT JUST 'FUCK' HER, MR. BRIGHT!"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN SLEEPING AROUND? OR DID THE PREGNANCY FAIRIES COME AND PROVIDE HER WITH THE SEMEN!?"

"I MADE LOVE TO HER, MR. BRIGHT. SOME THING I HAVE DONE WITH HER COUNTLESS TIMES!"  
"Aw, you 'made love' with her, Benedict- that overthrows the whole TEENAGE PREGNANCY ISSUE!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA-" He cut me off.

"I have heard enough, Benedict. Get off my property. If I see you ANYWHERE near my daughter again, I will take higher measures to ensure that you never lay eyes on her- or what I'm assuming in your _child-" _He used the word with venom, "ever again."

"Enough!" Sally made her stand. "We will deal with this issue later, when we have all had time to calm down and process this – this news."

"With all respect, Mrs Bright- I won't leave Sky here alone."

Simon inhaled a sharp breath.

"I understand dear, but she wouldn't be alone. We'd be here."

"But I want to stay, Mrs Bright. I need to stay."

Simon interrupted. "Did you listen to a single word I said?! YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE OR TOUCH MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME SEEING THE GIRL I LOVE!"

"I THINK YOU'LL FIND I'M HER FATHER AND I CAN!"

"Stop it! Please!" Sky spoke softly. When we turned to her, we all realised the distress she was in. Savant skills or not- her stress was obvious.

"Baby, come here." I gathered her into my arms.

"GET OFF HER NOW!"

Sky and I parted.

Simon turned to Sky, "You have disappointed me Sky. We walk in on you engaging in sexual intercourse at 17, and then we discover that you're pregnant?! I can't take it. You have to make a choice. You can go with _Zed _and his hoes," What, was he saying I cheat on Sky? "Or you can stay here, with your family who love you, Sky. Which one?"

Sky laughed. The laugher completely conflicted against the unforgiving atmosphere. "Oh, you stupid idiot. You really don't get it do you?" She stood up, so she and Simon were nose to nose, their eyes caught in a silent battle, "I will always choose _Him. _I love him, and he loves me. Why can't you understand that simple fact?"

"You choose _Him_?"

"Every single time."

"Then get out. You don't belong here anymore."

"Simon!" Sally gasped. Nobody really paid her any attention.

"Happily." Oh, harsh, Sky.

She backed away and took my hand in hers; and walked out. Leaving her parents, her belongings and her home behind her.

...

My mind returned back to the room I was now in with my Sky. I looked down at her in the moonlight that seeped through the gaps in the curtains. She was so- just so, beautiful. It was the only world that could truly describe her. I enfolded her deeply in my arms, a desperate plea to show that no matter what – we could get through anything, climb over any mountain or swim to any shore; as long as we went through those obstacles together.


End file.
